Death
Death is a status effect that occurs when an Adventurer's health hits zero, or by a few other means, like the cursed item Blackmail. Death can be prevented through certain items, equipments, or Skills. Deathblock is an item that will prevent a hit from killing, but only in battle. As such, any buffs, debuffs, or status effects will linger. Revival, and by extension the Angel Choker or the Acrobat's Field Skill Play Dead, will revive the player immediately at 1/2 health, in battle or on the field, but all buffs, debuffs, and status effects will be lost. Upon death, the adventurer will be transported to the last Temple they visited, including Dokapon Castle. There are several types of Death, each forcing the player to skip different amounts of turns based on the type. Battle Deaths * Cherubs: A heavenly light falls upon the dead player from the sky and two cherubs pick the player up and carry them into the light. This type of death always forces your player to recuperate for 1 turn. In addition, this carries the least severe effects, such as losing a quarter of your money or losing 1 Item. * Dark Angels (Kingdom Only): A pair of black-haired angels rise up from the ground, create a portal, grab the player, and bring him/her down. This type of death usually forces your player to recuperate for 2 turns (1 if in dungeons). This carries more severe penalties than Cherubs, but less severe than the Grim Reaper, such as losing half your money or 2-3 Items, or getting Pranked. * Grim Reaper: A portal into darkness appears below the dead player, which the Grim Reaper appears from. The Grim Reaper emits an evil-sounding growl before dragging your player into the void with him. This type of death usually forces your player to recuperate for 3 turns (2 if in dungeons). The Grim Reaper will always be summoned upon death via Blackmail or Death Call Field Magic. The added penalties of dying are the most severe, ranging from losing all money, losing all Items, losing a piece of Equipment, or losing control of a Town (or 2 in the case of dying out of battle). In the DX version, you'll always rest within 1 turn. Penalty of Death Dying to an Adventurer Rob * They can take all your G * They can take all your Items * They can take all your Field Magic * They can take a piece of your equipment * They can steal a Town. Give * They can force status effects on you * They can force their debt on you * They can give you their Cursed Items Prank * They can change your Name * They can change your Hairstyle at randomly to Poo, Francis X, and Baldy * They can draw Graffiti on your face (the game does at random) Forgive * They can opt do none of the above things, and do nothing to you. Dying to a Darkling Throw Away * They can throw away all your G * They can throw away all your Items AND Field Magic * They can throw away a piece of your equipment * They can take away a Town. Give *While an option, it will always be grayed out due to the fact the Darkling can not have debt or Cursed Items. Not an option on Kingdom. Prank * They can change your name. * They can change your Hairstyle at random to Poo, Francis X, and Baldy. * They can draw Graffiti on your face (the game does this at random). Forgive * They can opt do none of the above things, and do nothing to you. Not an option on Kingdom. Dying to an Adventurer AS a Darking Rob * They can take a piece of Darkling equipment* Prank * They can change your name. * They can change your Hairstyle. at randomly to Poo, Francis X, and Baldy. * They can draw Graffiti on your face (the game does this at random, always an X). Upon respawn, Darklingdom will have ended by the player. *If you get killed as a Darkling, and they take Darkling equipment, upon respawn, you will have lost that slot of equipment. For example, if you had the Ring of Magic prior to Darklingdom, and you die and get your Overlord's Crown stolen, you will have lost your Ring of Magic. *Angelo will come down and give you a basic set of equipment, consisting of a shield and a weapon if you die with no equipment items if you are about 5 weeks into the game. Trivia * On an occasional chance in Dokapon Kingdom, when a player dies, the Reaper will show up; however, a series of question marks can appear on-screen while the Reaper is replaced with the Cherubs. Category:Items Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Lists